


we are all made of stars

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tron hadn’t been on the other side of the stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are all made of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’ve been behind on posting ficlets, because I want fluff right now, because everything but the proximity is completely canonical, and because of [Ram’s face](http://images.plurk.com/2d0505ff8c26d06705fe4a8d6241dc2a.jpg).

Ram settled next to Tron, glancing up and licking his lips as his friend’s hands dipped into the glistening stream.

It’d been _forever_. The rations filtered in through their cells had never been anywhere near adequate, but this — this was the real stuff, this was what life should be like, and the hot surge of Tron’s circuits as his system ramped back up was as welcome a sight as the energy itself.

They had to take it in slowly at first: too much of a good thing. Ram dipped his disc in eventually, trading clumsy gulps for measured swallows. Flynn was speechless for once, and Tron turned over on his back and let out a clear, joyful laugh, like nothing Ram had ever heard from him.

That weirded Flynn out even more — as well it should. But Ram couldn’t hold his smile in; it was too much, freedom and current and now _this_ , and he felt his face would crack from grinning.

“You forget how good the power feels,” Tron breathed, “until you get to a pure source....”

Ram leaned over and clapped a hand, still damp and faintly glowing, just above Tron’s shoulderpad, and found his own shoulder solidly gripped in return. For a moment he just had to lean into it; it’d been so long since they’d been permitted even the most rudimentary friendly contact.

“My friends,” he smiled, “my fellow conscripts, we have scored; I feel _so_ much better.”

Tron grinned back, eyes alight, and tightened his hold. Flynn was still staring, so Ram put his disc down and gripped his arm too, earning a belated chuckle and a pat on the back.

They weren’t out of the woods yet, as ZackAttack would’ve said — it’d be all out of the frying pan and into the fire from here on in, but as Ram pulled the his comrades close, he wouldn’t have wished himself anywhere else.  
___


End file.
